


Between The Lines

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Downton Abbey
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5787859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is AU as hell for both things but... </p><p>Spoilers for S3 onwards of Downton. If you know who River is in Doctor Who you'll be fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Seeking An Answer

"Is there a chance, even one... that just maybe this time you can take me somewhere... peaceful?"

The TARDIS whirrs in what River assumes is agreement and she smiles, petting the steering column. 

"Good girl."

They travel on, River moving away and settling to read through yet another ancient book, this one written by an Edith Anabel Crawley. 

"Maybe somewhere with the Crawleys?"

She suggests to the open air and returns to her book, smiling when she turns the page to read about how Edith's 'Mama' had run away with 'some strange woman with copper hair and smile that spoke of sin'... So she would be seeing 'Mama Crawley' then. Soon. 

She had moved away, taking in what the book seems to think as fashion and doing what she can to calm her, already ruffled, copper hair into a somewhat stylish twist, clipping it up and humming to herself as she picked out a delicately laced dress that would no doubt flatter her, her smile softer as she realized the color had been matched to her eyes. She had smiled to read that she could, technically, wear flat shoes as long as they were stylish enough. Once she was sure she was ready she had looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. 

"Well, I suppose I can make it work.."


	2. Battling Every Day

"Robert..."

Cora's voice is like a whip, grabbing his attention and he turns, giving her the same dirty look he's been giving her for months now. All of his daughters are married now, he doesn't consider them as needing him and he has stopped even trying to bring the love back between them. It had settled, for a while, but now he is off again, leaving her trailing behind and this time she won't stand for it. 

"If you love me... stay."

"I'm going to Rippon. They need me."

"I need you Robert..."

"You have never needed me Cora."

The doors slam behind him and she curses softly, turning to the windows and hating that she is shivering with rage. Then, just when she's sure everything is over and she can, finally, let herself fall apart... the doorbell rings. Barrow had answered the door before she can call to him to stop and not let the person in... and then, as she turns, she senses something. Something familiar. 

"River?"


	3. Changes

"You haven't changed a bit..."

Cora's softly-Americanized accent brings a smile to River and she smiles again as she kisses Cora's cheek lightly. 

"Neither have you."

Truth be told, she doesn't remember meeting Cora, but she can lie fluently by now, pretending she knows what is happening at least half the time. 

"How is the... family?"

"Well enough I suppose..."

There's a softness, and pain, in Cora's voice and River hears it instantly. 

"Your husband still treats you as an ornament... doesn't he?"

Cora stares at her, silent, then nods slightly. 

"Yes... I thought..."

"Cora..."

River cuts the other woman off and moves to stroke the tears from Cora's cheek, her touch gentle. 

"He doesn't deserve you..."

"He did... once..."

"And now?"

"Now... now I don't know..."

Cora's voice is soft and she sighs. 

"I stayed for my girls... but now... Sybil is..."

"I heard. I'm so sorry."

River moves to take Cora's hand, unable to hide her sadness for this sweet, incredibly strong but still delicate, woman. 

"Edith and Mary have married and I..."

"You feel left behind..."

"Yes."

A pause then Cora smiles slightly. 

"You always did know what I was thinking..."

"I always knew you..."

Again, it's a lie, but it works, the frown that had been on Cora's face untangles and she smiles again, looking almost relaxed. 

"So we did..."

"No... I'm afraid I may have... been indiscreet... but no."

"You definitely kissed me..."

"Oh, that I won't deny."

River smiles. How can she deny it when she isn't sure? 

"So we could..."

"If you wished... or I could... take you away from here?"

Cora pauses, as she always has, then, almost impulsively, nods. 

"Show me where you live..."


	4. Run Away

River smiles as she leads Cora through the forest to her TARDIS, it is made up as a Tree and she smiles, knocking three times on the wood before it changes it's shape. Cora, beside her, tightens her grip but doesn't run. 

"Are you..."

"Human... to a point."

River smiles, then unlocks the TARDIS. 

They enter and she smiles again as Cora moves ahead of her, bright blue eyes meeting her own softly green eyes. 

"It seems so..."

"It is."

River smiles, locking the doors and moving to stroke Cora's cheek again softly, taking her hand to lead her through the rooms to the bedroom. 

"This is my favorite room..." 

Cora smiles, wide-eyed and almost childlike with joy. 

"Oh, it's wonderful... It's so... familiar."

"Because the ship likes you..."

Cora frowns, then, almost as if it doesn't matter, shrugs it off and moves to settle on the bed. 

"Would it be improper to... stay?"

"Stay as long as you like..."

Cora smiles, moving to settle further into the bed and reaches for River. River, who has never once said no to this, moves to settle beside her. 

Neither is sure who kisses who, or why, but soon enough they are kissing, River's hair falling from the clip all too easily and springing back into it's usual glorious curls, Cora smiling as she toys with River's curls as River removes Cora's own pins and lets her hair down, running a gentle hand through tangled hair. They kiss again, taking pleasure in being alone. Cora, however, pulls back as River makes to touch her, suddenly shy. 

River sits up, moving to stroke Cora's cheek again softly, gathering the crying woman in her arms. 

"We don't have to..."

"It's not that I just... I'm still married..."

"So divorce him."

"I can't."

Cora is almost choking on tears and River growls, kissing her again softly before marching away, leaving Cora locked in. 

By the time she returns Cora is undressed and back in bed, her hair pulled into a messy plait and yet, she still looks incredibly fragile as she sleeps. Cora will wake to a different world and River knows it may free her... she has to try.


End file.
